Sailor Kheimon
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read it. You may be a little lost if your not in my sailor moon RP
1. Chapter 1

"A secret said without a thought,

In its tracks now make it halt,

Mistic powers hear now my decree,

Whip their knowledge of this memory." Kayla recited and then looked around. 'It doesn't seem to have worked...' She thought and then sighed, blew out the candle's and layed down in bed and went to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Kayla sighed as she stood in the livingroomof the attic apartement she had been using at Hades house with all her stuff. She had told her Dad and Mom-real mom-about her being a senshi and had even proved it-by having Leo orb her into the room's they had each been in-her Mom and Dad had believed her and asked what her beeing a senshi meant and she had explained about the soulmate principal and about San whom there fighting right now and her father had said it was to dangerous and theat she had to come home to upstate N.Y.((Not saying where exactly cause then everyone oon fanfiction would know where I live xP)) and so now she was in the attic apartment living room with Leo and Shiri.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

"Yea." Kayla said picking up 2 of her suitcases and Shiri picked up the one that was left and Leo put a hand on each of there shoulder's and orbed them both to the backyard of Kayla's upstate N.Y. home.

Kayla and Shiri put the suitcases down and then Kayla grabbed Shiri's hand and pulled him around to the front of the house and opened the door and walked in.

Evan looked up from playing Blac Ops to see a girl he didn't know walking into the house, the weird thing was instead of barking at her and attacking her Oreo waged her tail happily and waited for her to pet her and Keely jumped on her playfully well Snowball just whined at not getting any attention.

"OK, OK, I get it, you guy's missed me." Kayla said getting Keely off her and Petting her and Oreo before moving to Snowball, she then turned to Evan. "Is Daddy here?" She asked him.

"Who are you?" Evan asked.

"Very funny Evan, it's me Kayla. Your sister." Kayla saiid to her youngest brother.

"I have a sister named Kayla, your not her." Evan said.

"Yea, that's Kayla Marie, I'm Kayla Renee." Kayla said somewhat slowly like she was talking to someone who was mentally chalanged.

"I don't have a sister named Kayla Renee." Evan said.

"Yesyou do, stop acting like a moron." Kayla said. "I was only in Japan for 6 month's." She added.

"I don't know who you are!" Evan yelled at Kayla.

"Wait here." Kayla told Shiri now ignoring Evan and walked into the hallway and opened her Dad's bedroom door and saw her Dad. "Daddy, will you tell Eavn to stop saying he doesn't know me?" She said to her father.

"And you are" Keith asked.

Kayla was starting to get slihgtly panicked now. "It's me, Kayla Rene! Your daughter!" She said rather loudly.

"Listen, it's obvouise your either high or drunk, so leave my house." Keith said starting to get up.

"But I'm your daughter!" Kayla yelled at him.

"Kayla, they might have done this. Calm down and we'll go see if anyone else has forgotten you." Shiri said putting a hand on Kayla's shoulder.  
>Kala nodded and grabbed Shiri's hand and pulledd him out the door and threw the backyard and threw the yard of the phouse behind her house and onto the street and started walking up the hill towards her grandparent's house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla and Shiri made it the her grandparent's house which was around the block from her own and went to open the door but thought better of it and knocked, a minute later her grandmother answered the door, Kayla almost on the verge of tears as she continued the think about how her Father didn't know who she was,

"Hello, can I help you?" Ginger asked.

Kayla bit her lip and went to speak but then shut her mouth, it was obvious she didn't remember her either, she opened her mouth top speak again but nothing came out. She looked at Shiri and shook her head telling him that she didn't remember.

"We must have the wrong house, sorry to have bothered you." Shiri said seeing that Kayla wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, alright. Do you need directions?" Ginger asked.

Kayla shook her head no and then turned and walked off the porch and started down the street towards her mothers house.

Shiri followed after Kayla. "Where are we going now? We know that no one remembers you. We should go back and try and figure out how to fix it." He told her.

"We just need to go to one more house..." Kayla told him, her voice cracking slightly as she continued down the hill, pulling her long ice blue hair down on either side of her head to hide her face as tears started to fall, in her panic she had completely forgot about the spell she had cast the night before and didn't think of the possibility that that's why she had been forgotten.

Shiri hesitated for a second and then put a hand on Kayla's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Alright." He said.

"We'll go onto the bike trail so I can call Areion and we can get there faster." She said whipping her eyes and moving her hair behind her ear telling herself that even if everyone forgot about her it could be undone, even if only from the main people in her life...and she was sure Mnemosyne with her powers wouldn't have forgotten about her and with her she should be able to find away to reverse this.

*~*WHEN THEY ARRIVE*~*

Kayla left Areion over in the wood's down the street from her mother's house and her and Shiri walked up the steps and she knocked on the door. Her brother answered the door and said. "Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Kayla...I'm a friend of Michael's..." Kayla said encase he had forgotten about her to.

"Well he's not here, he's doing some exchange thing in Japan." Matthew told her and went to shut the door.

"Wait!" Kayla said putting her hand on the door so he couldn't shut it. "When your mother get's home tell her Kayla was here." She said and let got of the door and started back down the step's and pulled out her phone and dialed Mikey's number.

"Who are you calling?" Shiri asked Kayla.

"Mikey." Kayla said just as he answered. "Mikey, it's Kayla." She told him only for him to ask who. "Your sister." She said. "Great, so you've forgotten me to. Look, just please call Nemo and tell her Kayla said to meet her at the park please? I don't have her number." She said, when he said okay she hung up, they were almost back to Areion.

When they made it back to Areion he asked them with his telepathy. _'How'd it go?'_

Kayla shook her head as she got onto his back. "I called Mikey to, he doesn't remember me either, which mean's even the Senshi and Knight's forgot about me. Leo must have been orbing when whatever happened to make everyone forget me happened, that's the only explanation I can think of." She told him and Shiri as Shiri got onto Areion behind her. "We need to go back to grab my suitcases and hide them before we go back to Tokyo Eon." She told him. "I just hope whatever happened isn't to powerful for Nemo to unseal the their memory's of me if we can't find a way to reverse this..." She said.

"We'll find a way to fix this Kayla." Shiri told her. "I'm just wondering why I didn't forget to."

"Me to, but I'm glade you didn't." Kayla told him.

_'What are you two f*cking stupid? It's the soulmate principal that stopped that from happening.'_ Eon told them before he took off running.

I finally wrote the next chapter Light :D I'm gonna try and update my Shugo Chara story next.


End file.
